kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Puzzle and Dragons
Puzzle and Dragons is a puzzle RPG strategy mobile game for iOS and Android developed by GungHo Entertainment. During the game's special events in Japan, one was made for Kamen Rider in collaboration with Ishimori Productions. In this event, characters from the franchise could be unlocked in event dungeons, in the Rider event Rare Egg Machine, gotted in the Monster Exchange Store by exchanging Energy Items or buyed on the regular Store, Momotaros can be buyed at Monster Point Store, as well some could evolve to other form and/or their Drivers. The Drivers are Assist Cards, that give the Rider active Skill and some passive Skills to another card. There also two Event dungeons, one focused one Showa Riders and other focused on Heisei Riders. There is also two sets of orb skins featuring the Riders from the first and second Japanese collab. In January 2020, the Kamen Rider event arrived to international versions of the game and runned until January 19th. List of Kamen Rider Collab Cards in the Game *Kamen Rider 1 https://www.puzzleanddragons.us/single-post/2020/01/03/Kamen-Rider-Collab-Arrives **Kamen Rider 1 & Kamen Rider 2 **Rider Belt : Typhoon *Kamen Rider V3 **Rider Belt: Double Typhoon *Kamen Rider Amazon **Rider Belt: Condorer *Kamen Rider Stronger *Kamen Rider Super-1 **Kamen Rider Super-1 [Elec Hands] ***Kamen Rider Super-1 Hands ****Kamen Rider Super-1 Hands *****Kamen Rider Super-1 Hands **Rider Belt: Cyclode *Kamen Rider Black **Kamen Rider Black RX **Prince of Sadness, Robo Rider **Prince of Anger, Biorider **Rider Belt: Vital Charger *Shadow Moon *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Rider Belt: Arcle *Kamen Rider Ryuki **V-Buckle *Kamen Rider Ouja *Kamen Rider Faiz **Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form **Faiz Gear *Kamen Rider Den-O **Kamen Rider Den-O CLIMAX Form **Den-O Belt & Rider Pass *Momotaros *Kamen Rider W **Double Driver + Cyclone&Joker *Kamen Rider Fourze **Fourze Driver + Astro Switch *Kamen Rider EX-AID **Kamen Rider EX-AID Muteki Gamer **Gamer Driver & Mighty Action X Gashat *Kamen Rider Genm **Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Action Gamer *Kamen Rider Poppy **Buggle Driver II + Tokimeki Crisis Gashat *Kamen Rider Build **Build Driver & Rabbit+Tank Fullbottle *Kamen Rider Zi-O *Kamen Rider Zero-One **Kamen Rider Zero-One Shining Hopper **Hiden Zero-One Driver + Progrise Key *PAD Energy Item - Bronze *PAD Energy Item - Silver *PAD Energy Item - Gold *PAD Energy Item - God Gallery 31ba33_52ba236b65d844ae95d6f528660e6fa7~mv2.png|In game card layout Image20181210194852.jpg|Kamen Rider Collab Rare Egg Machine Kamen-rider-collab-full-details-20181201.jpg|1st Orb Skin set Kamen-rider-collab-2nd-run-featuring-second-orb-skin-20191206-2.jpg|2nd Orb Skin set MONS_4907.jpg|Kamen Rider Ichigo MONS_4908.jpg|Kamen Rider Ichigo and Kamen Rider Nigo MONS_4909.jpg|Typhoon MONS_4921.jpg|Kamen Rider V3 MONS_4922.jpg|Double Typhoon MONS_4923.jpg|Kamen Rider Amazon MONS_4924.jpg|Condorer MONS_4935.jpg|Kamen Rider Stronger MONS_5756.jpg|Kamen Rider Super-1 with Super Hands MONS_5757.jpg|Kamen Rider Super-1 with Elec Hands MONS_5758.jpg|Kamen Rider Super-1 with Termal Hands MONS_5759.jpg|Kamen Rider Super-1 with Radar Hands MONS_5760.jpg|Kamen Rider Super-1 with Power Hands MONS_5761.jpg|Cyclode MONS_4910.jpg|Kamen Rider Black MONS_4911.jpg|Kamen Rider Black RX MONS_4912.jpg|Robo Rider MONS_4913.jpg|BioRider MONS_4914.jpg|Kohtaro's Kingstone MONS_4937.jpg|Shadow Moon MONS_4925.jpg|Kamen Rider Kuuga MONS_4926.jpg|Arcle MONS_4927.jpg|Kamen Rider Ryuki MONS_4928.jpg|V-Buckle with Ryuki's Deck MONS_4938.jpg|Kamen Rider Ouja MONS_5762.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz MONS_5763.jpg|Faiz Axel Mode MONS_5764.jpg|Faiz Gear MONS_4915.jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O MONS_4916.jpg|Den-O Climax Form MONS_4917.jpg|Den-O Belt and Ryotaro's Rider Pass MONS_4933.jpg|Momotaros MONS_4929.jpg|Kamen Rider Double MONS_4930.jpg|Double Driver with Cyclone and Joker Gaia Memories MONS_5768.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze MONS_5769.jpg|Fourze Driver with 1 to 4 Astro Switchs MONS_4918.jpg|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid MONS_4919.jpg|Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer MONS_4920.jpg|Gamer Driver with Mighty Action X Gashat MONS_4936.jpg|Kamen Rider Poppy MONS_5755.jpg|Buggle Driver II with Tokimeki Crisis Gashat MONS_4939.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm MONS_4940.jpg|Genm Zombie Action Gamer MONS_4931.jpg|Kamen Rider Build MONS_4932.jpg|Build Driver with Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles MONS_4934.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O MONS_5765.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One MONS_5766.jpg|Zero-One Shining Hopper MONS_5767.jpg|Hiden Zero-One Driver with Rising Hopper Progrise Key MONS_4941.jpg|PAD Energy Item Bronze MONS_4942.jpg|PAD Energy Item Silver MONS_4943.jpg|PAD Energy Item Gold MONS_4944.jpg|PAD Energy Item God Trivia *As most of the Cards in the game the Kamen Rider Cards have activable Skills and Leader Skills. All Riders, except for Super-1, minus Power Hand, Skill are a catchphrase or memorable phrase those character use in the show and the Leader Skills are one of their Finishers. *Kamen Rider Black's Belt is named Vital Charger in this game, *Shining Hopper Leader Skill onus is based on the ultra-fast analytic and prossessing abillity of this form, forcing the player to think fast for a huge multiplyer in his attack. *Faiz activable Skill of piercing Attack Absorption makes a nod to both the Orphnoch nature of absorbing humans hearts and the piercing visual effect the Faiz Kick Finishers usually have. *This Collab is the fisrt time a non-adaptation Kamen Rider content is officially avaliable on the west since the Showa Era Series. *The dungeon start, game over and clearing sounds are announced by the Gamer Driver's sounds. External Links *Official Site (English) Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers